


The Concrete Room

by plotaloo



Category: CountryHumans
Genre: CountryHumans - Freeform, CountryhumansJapan, CountryhumansJapaneseEmpire, CountryhumansMalay, CountryhumansMalaysia, Homosexual, KinkyJapan, M/M, Malaysia is very vocal, Mild Kink, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 21:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20918894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plotaloo/pseuds/plotaloo
Summary: Malaysia woke up to find himself in a small room with bare concrete walls. And sitting in the chair, watching each and every movement he made, was the Japanese Empire.Note: For those who don't know, Malaysia was colonized by Japan soon after being promised to be given freedom from the British Empire.





	The Concrete Room

**Author's Note:**

> I am also available on Wattpad, so this story is published on both sites. Enjoy!

Malaysia groaned quietly as he regained all of five senses as soon as he rose from deep unconsciousness.

The bulb was flickering, as it squeaked and swung left to right, the weight of it unable to resist the gust of wind coming from two small windows on the upper side of a wall, obviously left unsealed properly. The bedroom was far from luxurious, and it was not even a bedroom to begin with. Just a small space made up of bare concrete walls with a dying bulb hanging from its ceiling, and a bed crammed into it—on which Malaysia found himself sprawled on. His body felt so weak and heavy, he couldn't move a muscle.

He slowly turned his face to his right, his sight still blurry and his cheek landing on the pillow he'd been lying on. The buzzing bulb was no way helpful, but he could see a wooden desk and what seemed to be a bottle—no, scratch that—two of them. One was empty, and the other was halfway its content—whatever it contained. And the wall adjacent to the table; it had two small windows that only a person tall enough could reach to peek outside. All he could see was the silhouette of leaves and branches, and despite the heavy rain outside, he could only feel the chill and not hear any sound.

"At last," a voice said mockingly. "I thought you'd never wake up."

"Japan...?" Mal groaned as he pushed himself upright.

There he was, sitting in a wooden chair just by the door. He had his complete military clothes and those shiny black boots on. His face was barely visible from the lack of light, but Mal swore the dying bulb was illuminating an evil gaze peeking from underneath the shade of his military hat with the iconic single star. A huge smirk was tugging his lips to his ears, flashing rows of teeth and a few that formed what seemed to be some fangs. He was sitting in a 4 figure position, resting one foot over the thigh of the other leg. Propped between his thighs and against his chest was a rifle equipped with the longest bayonet Mal had ever seen in his entire life.

Japan was rubbing the tip clean with a white cloth stained with red.

At this point, Mal could feel uneasiness forming in the pit of his stomach, bubbling way up to his chest. Not sure why, but he knew he escaped a demon and ended up in the jaws of hell.

"You look terrified." Japan's voice drawled in a mysterious manner, his evil gaze fixed on Mal. "Why? Still traumatized by Britain tryna take you over?"

Mal looked genuinely speechless. He really couldn't tell what was happening. He remembered Japan arriving with a promise to save him from the suffocating grasp of Britain's power, but that was as far as he could recollect. "Is it over?"

"I took care of everything. After all, Asia's for Asians, am I right?"

Yeah. Asia's for Asians, Mal remembered hearing those words Japan said before he ended up here.

"Where am I?" Mal asked.

"I'd say somewhere safe, but that would be a lie." Japan said. "Welcome to the adult playground, Mal."

"What?" Mal was starting to shrink and tumble on his own words. "What is that supposed to mean?"

This sweet summer child, Japan thought to himself. The smirk gradually disappeared, and all that was left was his piercing gaze that burnt a whole in Malay's eyes.

"I'm leaving, Japan." Mal said, scooting to the edge of the bed.

He stood up, only to be pulled back onto the mattress.

"What the?!—" Mal turned to look. He noticed three things he missed earlier—his wrists were tied to the metal bedpost. His torso was wreathed in a white button down, but his legs were completely bare. And worst of all, he could see himself bound to the bed with Japan staring from the chair—in a reflection.

There was a mirror. A huge one.

In his horror, Mal's pupils constricted.

At this point, Japan was laughing hysterically. "You're funny! You thought I'd actually let you walk out just like that?"

"What are you doing? Let go of me!" Mal tugged his wrists in an unsuccessful attempt to escape.

"Shhh," Japan set his rifle by the bed and crept on the mattress. By now, he was on all fours on top of Malaysia. "I'd make you want me, Mal."

With his wrists bound by ropes, Mal resorted to use his foot to get Japan off him. "Get away from me, weirdo!"

Japan chuckled as he grabbed Mal by the back of his knee, pressing the latter's left thigh against his heaving chest. He leaned forward, forcing Mal deeper into the mattress and reached his neck to pepper titillating kisses all the way to his collarbone. Mal had a distinct, soft floral scent that drove Japan crazy.

"Fuck, you smell so good."

Malaysia whimpered. In fear.

And the empire smelled like nothing but gunpowder and wine.

Japan's clothed crotch was pressed between Mal's statuesque thighs, gradually growing bigger with every movement and resistance Mal showed. His eventually full hard-on prodded against the naked opening, intentionally grinding it on the sensitive part and its surrounding area.

"Japan-" Malaysia mewed and whined helplessly. Japan was so close to him and in fact, Mal was gasping against the edge of his lips.

"You've never done this, haven't you? Your lack of experience is written all over your pathetic face." Japan whispered against his lips threateningly, his quiet voice was laced with overwhelming desire. He tilted his head to the right, eyes staring at Mal's lips—then into his eyes—as his hand impatiently worked on the buttons of his own military uniform to reveal his full chest. Japan had bloody bandages wrapped around his shoulder, but it didn't hinder him from relentlessly forcing his sexual acts on Malaysia. His movement was not limited the slightest, as if used to such a minor pain. After all, he waged countless wars and fought to conquer. 

And Malaysia is helpless. Defenseless. 

"Please don't hurt me," Mal begged, his breath hitching from fear. "I just want to leave."

"It won't hurt for long, Mal. You'll enjoy it before you even know it." He began unbuckling his belt. The sound of metal clicking and pulled zipper was unnerving, Mal could feel his sensitive skin break into goosebumps.

As much as he hated it, Japan saying his name was arousing.

Japan Empire trailed his palms along Malay's flailing arms, towards his wrists that were turning red—burnt from the tightness of the rope. His skin was warm and smooth, apart from the goosebumps. Japan untied the knot, but immediately replaced the tie that held Malaysia back with one of his strong hands that were lined with veins, a result from his military advances. He pinned the wrists above Mal's head and instantaneously invaded the hot and wet cavern of the latter's mouth, past his luscious lips, to steer his attention away from his wrists to subdue the struggle. He earned another fulfilling whine, but this time, muffled in the kiss.

Japan's other hand began to caress the back of Mal's thigh, encouraging him to spread his legs for him. Their lips parted, and Japan proceeded to run his rough palm up Malay's thigh, dangerously close to his v-line. Japan was smitten, his eyes were as if they were hypnotized as they observed his own hands tracing up the inner part. It took him more than a minute to eventually realize how hard it was to break through Mal's self-control. "Stubborn, aren't you?" His voice was hushed, but threatening.

Mal's face was bright red. His breathing was unstable, and so was his mind. Despite his defying actions, his eyes were hazed by the lust he couldn't deny.

Japan chuckled, eyeing him up and down, knowing just what to do. He began rubbing his veiny shaft against Mal's naked lower part of body, intentionally putting more force in his waist, just so the tip of his shaft would press against his opening, penetrating ever so slightly.

"Ah—Japan—" Mal bit back a moan.

"There you go," Japan whispered against his ear, his left hand still pinning his wrists above his head. "Your voice is delicious, Mal. Let me hear it again."

Japan bucked his hips, pushing his thick girth deeper, stretching Mal's ring of muscle past his limit.

"Ah-Japan!" Mal's back arched as he pressed his head back into the pillow. "No—please!"

"Shouldn't have been relying on others too much, cutie." With a slow, sensual lick on Mal's ear, Japan roughly sheathed his entire shaft inside the tight channel. 

"Ah~-" Malaysia screamed, his body jolted as if a stream of electricity shot through him. Japan pulled his waist back and slammed right back in, repeating the action over and over. He rocked Mal's body on the mattress mercilessly, groaning and grunting deeply into his sensitive ear.

"Fuck, you're--so tight," Japan was gritting his pointy teeth, his face grimacing from the overwhelming tightness of the wet walls pressed against his long girth. Malay can feel the head prodding in deep, and the veins sliding against the walls of his insides. Japan's shaft was throbbing against the tight muscle, its head red from the blood rush.

"Japan—I—" Tears began to form on the edge of Mal's eyes as he struggled to speak between delicious moans. "I trusted you!"

"That's your problem, gumdrop." He intentionally planted kisses all over Mal's right side of ear so he would turn his face to the left, forcing him to watch themselves in the reflection of the mirror.

Their lower halves were connected by a huge, long shaft, pulling in and out of the slick but tight opening. Malay was gasping for breath, his hands sought for something to grab onto. Japan freed his wrists to hold Malay by his waist to keep it in place as he slid in his girth, screwing him into the mattress without guilt. Mal placed his palms onto Japan's shoulders as he squeezed his own, and heck, Japan was solid. His shoulders, his arms, his entire shaft—they were solid and Mal had never felt his body being invaded by someone else, and having a man of this stature for the first time had him moaning.

"I want you to call me commander." Japan ordered.

"As if—ah!—I w—would—" Malay tried to protest as Japan prodded his hilt deeper.

He was filled deep into his stomach whenever the entire shaft slid in—its wet tip hitting his ends. Japan himself was now upright, throwing his own head back as he basked himself in immense pleasure. His nails were digging into Mal's waist, and within moments Japan changed the angle.

"Ah—" Malay moaned and gasped, his tears rolling down his face. "Japan, stop—"

"What did I tell you to call me?" He pulled back, and plunged in again to hit the sensitive spot of a bundle of nerves.

"Ah~! Commander—" Mal threw his head back, his back forming a beautiful arc. He could see stars in the cracked ceiling above, his eyesight framed by tears. He was tugging on Japan's loose uniform by now, revealing more of his hidden scars on his pale skin. His moan had gotten much more sensual and brittle as he wept from pain and pleasure.

"Bull's eye." Japan licked his own lips, smirking. He abused the spot, rubbing the throbbing crown of his solid shaft against it.

"Ah-" Malay gasped and squirmed helplessly underneath Japan, still finding ways to get away. "Stop, this isn't right-"

Japan watched as Malay writhed. "Quit begging. You know you're making me even more excited."

Japan took Mal's palms off his bare chest and pinned them on the mattress, lacing his fingers with the latter's. He leaned forward and began to once again invade his hot mouth, exploring the depth with the strong muscle of his tongue as he was ceaselessly beating his meat against the sensitive spot deep inside Mal. He did not need to fight for dominance, because Mal never had a chance of putting up a fight against his authority since the very beginning. Japan tilted his head, twisting the wet French kiss that drowned out Mal's moans into helpless muffled noises.

Malay was a moaning mess at this point as the heat melted him like a raging fire. 

"Commander... " Malay moaned softly against the empire's lips, his fingernails digging into the back of Japan's palms in their clasp.

Japan hissed at the weak mewl, and slammed the tip of his shaft against the sensitive spot. 

"Ah~!" Malay moaned out loud, squeezing his teary eyes shut. Crying louder, he begged. "No--please end this already!"

"You are stubborn." Japan growled.

Japan pulled out roughly, but he was far from done. He swapped positions with Mal, and now the latter was on top. He was blushing madly, panting with his thighs spread wide apart as he sat on Japan's hard on.

"You never intended to save me," Mal managed, among the breathlessness.

His eyelashes were wet and clumped, his face flushed.

"Wow, Sherlock. You figured that out so quickly." Japan mocked, his smirk flashing rows of pointy teeth. "Now move."

"I can't do it—"

"Move it, Mal." Japan's eyes glinted dangerously.

Malaysia mewed weakly as he lifted his lower back and slid down the shaft again. Japan held him by his hips, grunting in both dissatisfaction and slight pleasure. 

"Faster," Japan ordered.

"I can't do it-"

"You're so bad at this..." Japan gritted his teeth, his face grimacing in discontent.

Mal was himself desperate for a release, but he couldn't bring to do it. His hesitations made Japan give up, and threw him back on the mattress. This time, Malaysia's head was hanging from the edge of the bed, facing the mirror. Japan once again plunged into the wet channel to the base of his shaft, smirking at their reflection. Once again Malay's body jolted, and he moaned aloud with his half-lidded eyes. His feet were fidgeting, his toes curling. Japan proceeded to grab the bottle Malay had seen earlier, and took a shot or two as he screwed the other deep and hard. Apparently it was sake, all along.

"Look at that, Mal. Aren't we beautiful?" Japan whispered, his sensual gaze locked with Malay's inside the reflection.

The room smelled of sex, and the air was hot despite the inaudible rain outside. Their breaths were steaming, and Malay's joints had reddened from the heat and friction.

"Commander—I—" 

"Hmm...?" Japan tilted his head, rolling his hips.

"I want it, please—" Malay was grabbing the bed sheet in his fists. 

"What do you want, gumdrop?"

"I can't hold it in any longer..."

Malay was disgusted by the pleasure.

"You want a release," Japan corrected with a chuckle. He downed another shot of the wine, finishing it. "God, you're such a whore. I knew you'd love this."

He sounded refreshed.

Japan picked up his pace, adding more force into his game. He intentionally targeted the sensitive spot from a different angle and filling Mal to his narrow end. Mal moaned louder with each thrust as Japan pressed his coarse thumbs against those nubs that hardened at his touch. 

He began drawing circles on his sensitive nubs. Japan leaned to whisper in his ear. "Come on me, juicy."

As if obeying the 'commander', Malay came all over Japan's uniform and his own shirt with, by far, the most delicious moan. Japan was covered in strings of warm white liquid, and he was slowly running his tongue along his lower lips where the essence had landed on. 

"Delicious." Japan was looking down at him lustfully, his tongue rolling in the most sensual movement as he mouthed the word.

"And look at you, Mal..." Japan chuckled. "You're such a beautiful mess."

Malay whined weakly as his body became more sensitive after his release, but Japan's thrusts maintained its strength. Malay was clinging to Japan's neck, his head hanging from the edge of the bed still. Japan could feel Malay's palms trembling from the shock his body had received, but Japan needed more than this for himself to release. He needed to satisfy the throbbing beast inside.

Japan was gritting his teeth. "Make me—come, you selfish whore."

Without delay, Mal spread his thighs wider and made the dominant male lean forward with his arms around his neck. His teary, hazy eyes locked with Japan's as he heaved a steamy sigh. "Commander..."

"Fuck—" Japan cursed, letting a hungry groan escape his throat. "Do that again."

"Ah—" Malay yelped as the other pounded into him. He really just wanted it to end. "Commander, you're too big—"

Japan let out yet another grunt. 

He imagined having Malaysia on his lap as he conquers the world. Heck, that would be amazing.

With one last thrust, Japan shot his warm, white load into him. It was a strong, warm surge that sent shivers all over Malay's body. It filled Malay to his end, with some dripping onto the bed as Japan unsheathed his shaft from the opening. Malay's body immediately loosened up, with Japan hovering above, panting as he stared at the male below him.

Malay's face was red, still. He had avoided Japan's stare, but the latter made him look into his eyes by cupping his chin. He planted a deep, lingering kiss against Mal's lips.

"I told you," Japan smirked. "You'll love it."

"Are you going to free me now?" Malay asked, his voice quiet and brittle.

Japan burst out with an evil laughter.

"No, Mal."

His smirk grew bigger.

"You belong to me now."


End file.
